Solo por ti
by mininaxoxo
Summary: Este mundo esta bañado por la avaricia y el poder, su sangre esta mancillada dejando de ser el color rojizo a un negruzco inmundo. Pero solo existe una forma de remediarlo...Tu mi pequeña niña serás la solución... Yuki te encontraré mi amor...Donde esta el baron!, lo quiero vivo!... Haru tienes un corazón noble no permitas que sea mancillado...


**Esta es mi primera historia de Haru en el reino de los gatos. Espero que sea de su agrado sé que el principio puede parecer algo bizarro pero es la introducción a la historia el misterio se resolverá con el tiempo. **

**A continuación les explicaré la mecánica del texto **

Estructura.

-…- (diálogos)

-._Hola_.-(pensamientos)

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.-**(Cambio de escenario, con diferentes personajes)

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.-(Cambio de escenario con mismos personajes y otro tiempo)

-Fash black- (inicio del recuerdo)

-Fin del Fash black.-(termino del recuerdo)

(N/A: ) .- Notas de autora (solo abra pocas)

**Descargo de la responsabilidad, la película de Haru en el reino de los gatos no me pertenece al igual que la canción con la cuál me inspire para hacer este capitulo introductorio. Y esto se realiza sin fines de lucro solo por diversión y el deseo de entretenerlos de lo mundano de la vida. **

**-.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.- **

(N/A: Antes de leer estos primeros párrafos recomiendo escuchar la canción de "My sand piano" de "TheRickymh" en Youtube y "My sand piano 2" del mismo autor, pues la melodía que trato de figurar en el texto son esas.)

Tonalidades de colores otoñales combinándose hermosamente pero a la vez con una tristeza y augurio de muerte que atraviesa el alma, besada ligeramente por el suave sonido que transporta el viento, suaves notas que reflejan melancolía y nostalgia escapan por la ventada de arco y cuadros que decora aquella habitación donde la luz del sol da su ultimo brillo y calor aquella que habita el tranquilo pero desolado lugar siendo su tez blanca bañada ligeramente por el gran astro. Su ojos cerrados, aspirando la canción que sus dedos delgados pero audaces conjuran en aquel monstruo grande de dientes blanco, las cuerdas tiemblan generando aquella bella música, acaso así se escucha la muerte?, su cabello castaño cae agraciadamente mientras con una pasión desmedida no deja de instruir a aquel quien responde sus plegarias. Pasos en contraste con el frío suelo de madera interrumpen aquel ambiente celestial que invade a la joven. Quien en respuesta no deja su ardua labor y solo abre sus ojos dejando ver dos orbes arce. Liberando una voz tan encantadora que la de un ruiseñor matinal de aquellos labios gruesos y rosas que incitan a lo prohibido.

-. Ya es hora?.- Pregunta la joven sin querer una respuesta.-

-. Lamentablemente.- Responde la voz grave de aquel invasor.-

una ligera curva hacia arriba en sus labios mientras cierra sus ojos quienes liberan aquel sentimiento de miedo que tanto quiso ocultar y que decorar su mejillas hasta llegar a su barbilla.- Estoy lista.- Sin dejar de tocar dice como ultima declaración.- Te amo Barón.- Pero su plegaria fue interrumpida por aquel horrible sentimiento de ardor de aquel duro pero hipnotizarte metal que atraviesa su espalda y que pasa por sus pulmones acabando con su corazón quien derrocha tristemente lagrimas rojizas como el atardecer de aquella tarde otoñal y su cuerpo cae a la hermosa inconsciencia del crepúsculo reposando en ese monstruo negro.

Y la noche cae finalmente, las estrellas despiertan de su letargo mientras la luna alumbra el camino de aquel osado que ha acabado con la vida de la hermosa pianista, su cuerpo corpulento se levanta erguido, su rostro feroz es contrastado por aquellas lagrimas saladas que escapan de sus ojos. Se arrodilla en la cómoda alfombra de la habitación que se contrasta con el color rojizo de las manos del culpable. Y como si su vida dependiera de ella dibuja en el suelo varios símbolos gracias a la encantadora tinta que la castaña la a proporcionado. Mira la luna quien parece burlarse de él y repite quedamente a su acompañante, aunque esta no lo escuche.

-. Todo estará bien, te prometo que no te dejaré sola.-

**-.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.- **

Pero como si no fuera suficiente sufrimiento la luna traviesa despierta al habitante de aquella bellísima habitación de su mal sueño con su brillo de ultratumba que solo en escenas de perdida total y desesperación aun podido observar. Dos gemas verdes esmeraldas iluminan la oscuridad que ronda aquella habitación alejando a los malos espíritus que atormentaban su descanso esperando ansiosos otra nueva oportunidad de atraparlo en la negrura de sus pensamientos. Angustiado, asustado y preocupado, no piensa solo actúa, se levanta del suelo, sin darse cuenta que no debería estar ahí, pero su mente perturbada no presencia la rareza en la que se encuentra en estos momentos solo puede pensar una cosa. Solo alguien nubla sus pensamientos.

_Haru_

Aquel sentimiento es tan real, algo debió pasar pero no, a ella no. Ella no. Corre desesperado buscando la salida del lugar solo para detenerse a medio paso de la puerta, desde cuando él era tan alto para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta. Anonadado observa aquella mano que segundos antes despejaría la barrera que lo separa a él del pasillo. Se ve igual pero se siente diferente, temblando ligeramente, retira con suma delicadeza el guante blanco que la oculta para revelar, sorprendidamente, que su mano aquella que una vez esta recubierta de suave pelo anaranjado ahora libre de este observa la palidez de su piel, un blanco saludable, más asustado que nunca observa sus piernas, toca su pecho y su rostro buscando sus colmillos, ahora ya perdidos, sus nariz transformada y sus orejas cambiadas. Se acerca, mas temeroso si es posible, al espejo grande de cuerpo, aquel espejo de brillante oro, recuerdo familiar, y observa horrorizado su transformación a un simple humano, su traje de gris luz se ha conservado mientras su sombrero yace tirado en el suelo donde minutos antes estaba. Y en menos de un parpadeo el apuesto joven pelirrojo de unos 25 años quien le regresaba la mirada desapareció de aquella habitación al igual que su sombrero.

**-.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.- **

El constante crepúsculo parecía burlarse de él, las estrellas se alineaban juntamente mientras titilaban mil y un mensajes, no cabía duda que su risa era a costas de él. Pero aun así su rostro firme e impasible no podía ocultar la ventanas de su alma que negándose a obedecer lloraban profundamente. Y el observando en las penumbras, poco iluminadas por las tranquilas velas de la esperanza, y como toda una protagonista la luna reflejaba a carcajadas su luz a través de la ventana mientras el meditaba con su compañero y rival de lucha. Un ser tan negro como la noche, tan frívolo y cruel con sus enemigos pero tan noble con la añoranza de un amanecer.

-. Y como lo tomo?.- Se escucha la voz grave pero con un signo de preocupación que contrasta con la visión frívola de aquel ser oscuro como la noche.-

-. Como querías que lo tomara?, Que me recibiera de brazos abiertos?!.- Se burlaba aquel ser corpulento que meditaba observando las constantes burlas de los gases flotantes en el cielo.- La verdad lo tomo bastante bien.- Responde quedamente al silencio de su compañero.- Ella ya estaba preparada para la muerte.- Y sus ojos volvían a traicionarlo.-

Pero aquel ser oscuro no pudo contestar al lamento de su amigo-rival pues unos fuertes pasos lo interrumpieron.

-. Te toca a ti.- Habla el ser corpulento, dignándose a voltear a verlo mientras la luna refleja sus cabellos castaños iguales a sus ojos.-

El nombrado solo asiente tristemente escondiendo aquella mirada crepuscular deseando que nada de esto hubiera pasado. Y como un augurio mas la puerta se abre bruscamente sorprendiendo de sobremanera a los dos habitantes, aunque ya teniendo una idea previa, de encontrar a un joven pelirrojo de una tez blanca saludable, rasgos masculinos pero sin llegar a lo brusco, extremadamente apuesto pero que es marcado por la preocupación, miedo e incertidumbre mientras aquellos ojos esmeraldas que tanto lo han destacado se desgarran en un sentimiento tan obscuro que lo consume, el terror.

-. TOTO!, MUTA!. Es Haru esta en problemas, lo puedo sentir, vamos!.- Aquella voz con un tenor grave y un acento británico que le da un aura de misterio es arruinado por el miedo que rodea su cuerpo.-

El pelirrojo correo como si su vida dependiera de ella hacia la saluda mientras el hombre corpulento observa al ser de la noche quien asiente con su cabeza, desplegando sus alas para dar alcance al caballero atormentado. El castaño observa melancólicamente la luna una vez más y se prepara para su destino. Saliendo de aquella habitación.

-.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.-

Afuera la luna sonreía macabramente en esa forma creciente que a pesar de la poca visibilidad con la que alumbraba las penumbras, no disminuía el sentimiento atroz que estas transmitían pero que al parecer no alteraban al joven de ojos verdes que corría de aquella mansión occidental para transitar las oscuras calles del reino seguido de su compañero oscuro. El ser de la noche cierra sus ojos para abrirlos nuevamente en una nueva visión, ya no como un ser pequeño inferior en tamaño a su entrañable amigo pelirrojo si no como un igual, hombre de tez blanca pálida y ojos tan oscuros como su cabello que no quieren perder la naturaleza de su origen y sin más se acerca a su amigo, muy convencido, mientras este cae al suelo en un sueño ulterior. El cuervo, ahora personificado en un hombre, observa a su amigo caído. Sin poder ocultarlo más las lagrimas recorrer su rostro pálido.

-. Era necesario Toto.- Le dice aquel hombre corpulento mientras coloca una mano en el hombro del ser oscuro.-

-. Seguro que esto es lo correcto Muta?.- Le responde el cuervo.- Seguro que este es el mejor camino?,.- llora amargamente.- Ellos no se merecen esto!.-

-.Cálmate idiota!.- Grita colerizado.- Era esto o el mundo entero!.-

-. Pero ella es tan noble!.-

-. Tu crees que me agrado apuñalarla?!.- Pregunta mas enojado, si es eso posible.- Crees que me encanto verla morir a costa mía?!.- Acompaña a su amigo emplumado en su dolor, llorando sin encontrar un final.- Esta era la mejor opción, esta era la mejor opción.- Repite quedamente como queriendo convencerse a él mismo.-

Camina lentamente hacia un futuro incierto aquel hombre corpulento, alejándose de sus amigos, esta noche ha sido testigo de muchos actos injustos pero ninguno comparado con la joven pareja. Sin dejar de observar el cielo le habla a su amigo-rival.

-. Aquí se separan nuestros caminos, tu quédate con él es mas fácil que te perdone a ti cuando recupere la memoria. Si me ve a mi solo querrá matarme, ni me dará tiempo de explicarle nada pero contigo será diferente ya que eres una estatua.- Al decir eso el cuervo emplumado, personificado en un humano, tiembla ligeramente.-

El hombre de ojos negros observa la espalda de su amigo, quien se voltea para arrojarle dos objetos que el atrapa ágilmente reconociendo el mas pesado como una espada y un collar de una cuerda que ata una garra.

-. Termina el trabajo antes de que despierte.- Dice el castaño mientras observa la espada.- Cuando sea el momento de encontrarnos podrás hacerlo por medio de ese collar.-

-. Pero a donde iras tu?.-

-. Iré por ella, le prometí que la cuidaría.- Sin más que decir cierra los ojos mientras reanuda su camino ahora con una visión más amplia que se adecua a la oscuridad. Cambiando a una bola de masa gigante blanca pero que un una de sus orejas conserva su color castaño característico.

-. Entonces es cierto.- La voz de su amigo-rival detiene su andar.- Te comiste el pescado del rey.- dice no como una pregunta sino como una afirmación.-

Mientras el gato gordo continua con su andar sin mirar atrás. Y en aquella noche de otoño solo se escucha como una nota final de una melódica canción un grito de dolor y un sollozo de miseria.

**-.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.- **

**Como dije al principio este solo es la introducción verán que el siguiente capítulo será diferente y se desenvolverán mas las cosas, si les gusto o tienen dudas o comentarios sobre la historia por favor comente que eso me alegra mucho el corazón.**


End file.
